


Sweater Weather

by Lilia_ula



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Play, And I'm taking you with me, Ben-Scheming-On-That-Ass-Solo, But Only During Spankings, Carmel-by-the-Sea, Could Be Kylo...Disguised As Ben, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Devoted Relationship, Did I mention spankings?, Dominant Ben Solo, Don't copy to another site, F/M, I'm Going to Hell, Little high-waisted shorts, Power Dynamics, Rey Gets Crowned For The First Time, Sensual Play, Shameless Smut, Sumbissive Rey, Sweetness but don't let it fool you, Vaginal Sex, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilia_ula/pseuds/Lilia_ula
Summary: Our lovebirds take their first vacay: a road trip to Carmel-by-the-Sea, which everybody should visit at least once in their lives.In whichKyloahem, Ben,is a non-fan of the beach but an avid fan of his girl, who is dying to see the ocean. They arrive to cold weather, which fits nicely into Ben's schemes.





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [House Plaidam](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=House+Plaidam).



> No excuses to give. This fic is my take on the lush lyrics of [Sweater Weather,](https://youtu.be/cULQhvuq1Zc) by The Neighbourhood. 
> 
> Once again, music has driven me to sinful non-heights. It really is the caffeine that fuels my writing, getting into my bloodstream and inspiring all manners of debauchery. I hope you enjoy this little piece, crafted with love for my fellow AD-obsessed sisters-of-the-plaid. <3
> 
> I've included an explicit moodboard at the close, a little reward for those of you who make it through<3 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Ben stood at the edge of the last concrete step, putting off the inevitable. Instead, he watched his girlfriend’s slender form as she raced over the sand with an excited little yip, thinking all the while that he’d never seen anything more tantalizing.

 

Before they’d hit the road that morning, she’d slipped on what she referred to as her “beach-girl” outfit: a pair of little high-waisted shorts with embroidered red rosettes and a white halter top that could have been painted on. There was a nip in the air, and it was impossible not to notice that she’d decided to provoke him by skipping a bra.

 

“Maybe the beach isn’t so bad after all,” he muttered to himself with a half-smile.

He hadn’t been keen on it, but he’d done his due diligence to warn that she might be cold--it _was_ September, after all--but she wouldn’t hear a word of it.

 

If the vision before him was any indicator, it appeared that joy absolved the onshore chill flowing off of Monterey Bay, at least for the time being.

 

Her musical voice drifted back to him. “Baby! Can you even believe this is real?!” She’d reached the water’s edge and was letting it wash over her bare feet, giggling.

 

“Look at this water! It’s so clear!” she marveled, skipping along the pale turquoise shoreline.

 

She _would_ have been the picture of youthful innocence but for that outfit. She looked like the patron goddess of retro pin-up girls, with her tanned legs and wind-whipped hair.

 

The scenery was lost on him. “I see it,” he replied evenly.

 

It was just after four o’clock in the afternoon and the beach was deserted. For that, he was grateful. He thrust his hands in his pockets and stepped down, grimacing sourly as his feet sank in the sand. Glancing up, he watched the seagulls wheel overhead, their white underbellies stark against a glowering indigo sky. A small smirk formed on his lips. _At least the weather was good._

 

There were always things to be grateful for.

 

He’d talked her out of Southern California, his already-potent methods of persuasion aided by pictures of Big Sur and promises of the unparalleled charm of Carmel-by-the-Sea. _You’ll still see the Pacific_ , he’d murmured, tracing up the length of her spine with his lips. _It’ll just be cleaner, better, more scenic._

 

His mouth had ghosted the back of her neck and she’d arched in that way he loved, head falling back against his shoulder as her eyes closed in rapture. She hadn’t been hard to convince, but then, it’d been that way since she’d fallen for him.

  
Saying no had been her sanction for the longest, and he liked to tease that she was making up for lost time. From the moment she’d blown through the door, he knew: this woman-child with her dewy lips and wild, untamed airs was destined to be his.

 

It had required patience on his part.

 

She resisted his advances for several months, demurring several times. But he’d seen it as her glances lingered just that much more each time, how her gaze would wander to his mouth when they talked. Those glorious golden eyes couldn’t lie, glazing over before she could blink and avert them shyly, as if aware she’d given herself away.

 

In the end, persistence had paid off. It had only taken one wine-soaked night and a bet she’d lost to a kiss. She’d followed that kiss into his bed, and the blindingly good sex that followed had sealed her fate.

That had been several months ago. She fit into his life seamlessly, and they spent every waking minute they could together. He’d been trying to convince her to just move in with him already—she was paying rent for what amounted to storage space at this point—but it was one of the few things she stubbornly clung to. He didn’t mind, not really. Good things _always_ came to those who waited.

 

His gaze followed her as she bent double to pick up a shell, cutting a tantalizing figure. The perfect rounds of her buttocks were revealed for a moment before she straightened, the delicious shorts inching back to provide scanty cover. _Oh, the things he had planned for that ass_. She looked back at him over her shoulder, favoring him with that coy little smile that never failed to arouse his insatiable hunger for her.

 

Sure as the eastern sunrise, he felt his cock stiffen against his thigh. She was asking for trouble, and he had plenty to give.

 

He gave her a calculating look, narrowing his eyes.

 

They’d parked in the driveway of their little rental on Isabella and left everything in the car, walking (or running in Rey’s case) across the street to Carmel River State Beach.

 

 _How to get her back to that cottage_...

 

The answer to that conundrum was supplied as the first little drops of rain began to fall. He gloated. At least for now, their time at the beach wouldn’t be long. Bending down, he rolled his jeans up and strode over the sand to join her at the water’s edge.

 

Rey turned, watching his languid approach with the same flutter in her stomach she’d felt from the first time he’d leveled her with that intense stare of his.

 

He had looked at her with his dark eyes and it had been an arrow right through her chest.

 

The instant attraction was something she’d never experienced before. It unnerved her, and when he asked her out, she demurred, sure that he’d seen right through her and assumed she was an easy conquest. He had persisted though, as had her growing interest.

 

His mannerisms were just so alluring. He was the yin to her yang: she was loud and he was quiet. She was terrible at poker, he was ever-calculating. Her playful femininity was the perfect answer to the mysterious masculine energy that surrounded him. It drew her like a moth to a flame, and she was unable to resist flirting with him as her want of his attention sharpened.

 

Attraction became a sizzling undercurrent of desire. She’d begun to have actual _wet dreams_ of him, waking with a gasp to find her ladybits all hot and bothered, the carnal scene fading as reality solidified. The torment was silly when she could end it with one simple three-letter word. _What’s once gonna hurt_ , she reasoned, telling herself that it needn't be more than that. _Just a date, feel him out._

 

The third time was the charm. He’d asked, and she replied that, yes, she would love to.

 

That had been in the month of June, and he’d taken her and a bottle of wine to his rooftop garden.

 

She still accused him of planning it, of making sure his bedroom was close, his bed just waiting to catch her as she fell into it bonelessly, a victim of his molten-hot kisses.

 

The sex had been some sort of holy fucking epiphany. With their chemistry off-the-charts, he’d leveled her intentions to stay single with the force of an H-bomb, rendering her protective walls about as useful as a parka in July.

 

Funny thing was, she’d never been happier. Every relationship that came before was hollow and translucent, paling in the light of this rich, lurid thing they shared. He treated her like she was the only girl in the world, lavishing her with his undivided attention and always putting her first.

 

He owned her with a single, dark-eyed stare, inking his name in permanent on her skin.

 

The road trip had been his idea. He’d said he wanted to steal her away from the desert and take her somewhere she’d never been. Rey had grown up in foster homes and hadn’t enjoyed the luxury of travel, so when he’d casually mentioned it, she’d lit up like Christmas.

 

She had always wanted to see the magnificence of the Pacific Ocean, to frolic barefoot along a white sandy shore as she’d seen in all the movies.

 

Ben, on the other hand, was thinking more along the lines of Sequoia or the Pacific Redwoods, somewhere away from the crowds and excessive commercialism.

 

That made Carmel a good springboard as it possessed a little bit of both, and he’d taken care of the details and planned out their route.

 

The drive took two days, and Rey had bounced off the wall the entire way, barely containing her excitement as Prescott became Bakersfield, Bakersfield became Paso Robles, Paso Robles gave way to Monterrey. The entire experience was delirium-inducing for her, and she thought she might burst for joy when they’d finally pulled beneath the Manzanita tree that shaded their driveway.

 

Carmel was undoubtedly the cutest town she’d ever seen, and she’d been ecstatic to spend time on the beach, to soak up all the sights and sounds of the seashore...and yet...she felt the world around her fall away as he approached.

 

His magnetism commanded her effortlessly as he stalked over, slowing to a halt just shy of touching her.

 

She could feel the warmth radiating off his body, his tall, masculine build making her feel like a little girl next to him. Her lips parted as she stared up at him with wide eyes. Suddenly it was hard to breathe, a feeling that had become familiar when he looked at her this way. Like he was a sommelier, and she, the finest vintage.

 

He didn’t have to do much, really. He could get her wet with a look and willing with a kiss.

 

_It was completely unfair._

 

She swallowed, her brows drawing together as the tension built into need. Still, he refrained from touching her. She couldn’t be sure if it was the little drops that had begun to speckle her shoulders or the dark promise in his stare, but she found herself shivering as goosebumps pebbled her flesh.

 

A little smirk toyed with his sinful mouth.

 

He reached out, stroking the loose strands from her eyes before dropping his hand to brush the back of his fingers leisurely over a hard nipple, each finger flicking it lightly.

 

He watched enrapt as her lashes fluttered. She had that look—eyelids a little lower, lips parted so she could draw breath in a valiant attempt to battle her rising arousal.  

 

“You’re cold,” he murmured, so casual as his gaze released her to skim her body, noting the rigid way she held her muscles tight as she fought the chill. He enfolded her bare shoulders, rubbing the pebbled skin of her exposed arms, caressing her forearms down to her hands. They were like ice.

 

“Baby,” he admonished, wrapping her frozen hands within his own, seeking to impart warmth.

 

When she slid them up his sleeves and embraced him, he smiled down at her, pleased with the way it brought her chest flush with his own. His dark, loose-knit aubergine sweater made room for them both with ease.

 

She fit well in there with him, petite as she was.

 

He was always so warm, almost as if his natural intensity created waves of heat that wafted from an internal furnace. It was just another way they complimented each other; Rey had poor circulation and ran cold. Her man was the perfect answer, a heater in the form of a tall, dark god who just so happened to be deadly in bed.

 

“I’m going to crawl in all the way if you don’t kiss me soon, Ben Solo,” she breathed, fixing her eyes on his mouth.

 

He laughed softly, dipping his head down to tease at her lips with his own. “Maybe I want you to,” he said, speaking over her mouth with a mischievous glint in his eye, refraining from giving her the press she was after.  

 

It was a torture he loved to draw out.

 

On any other day, his game was getting her as desperate as he could, reveling in the break of her ideals, her sense of pride and ultimately that flawless fucking body. _It could wait...for a few more minutes._

 

He caved to the urge, pushing his lips to hers and reveling in the plush give of her mouth.

 

The sky had grown darker, promising to open up at any minute. Tenderly, he pressed her with kisses, nibbling at her mouth inquisitively. With painstaking slowness, he parted the wet seam of her mouth and slipped his tongue in, tasting her as if it were the very first time.

 

Her head fell back weakly and she moaned against him, oblivious to the threatening sky, to all but what he did.

 

That soft, feminine sound was like napalm in his brain, waking his aggression. His sensuous licks became firmer, more insistent as he communicated the rise of his hunger.

 

She whined low in her throat, her nails anchoring in his forearms for stability as her knees began to weaken.

 

Two storms knocked at her door, but only one was of consequence.

 

A low roll of thunder broke the spell, and he gentled against her before subsiding and pulling away.

 

He stared her down with eyes that held more fiery lust than any mortal had right to possess. “I’m going to take you back to our cottage and take care of you. And then, when you’re warm and dry and relaxed, I’m going to fuck you.”

 

She couldn’t speak, her voice stolen by the words, by the way he said them. She managed a shaky nod as she was swept up into his arms and carried from the beach.  

 

The rain was steady falling, the shushed percussion growing louder as he ascended the stairs to the road. She kept her head tucked against his neck as he bore her beneath the shelter of the Cypress canopy, trying not to squirm as his thumb stroked the side of her breast.

 

A soft reminder of what was to come.

 

Their cottage was a block from the beach, tucked neatly within a walled Spanish garden. Unlatching the gate, he hurried over the terra cotta pavestone, its color vivid with the water that covered it. He curled his upper body protectively around Rey, trying to keep her from getting any wetter.

 

“Made it!” he exclaimed, ducking beneath the eaves and setting Rey down. He fiddled with the keys while she looked around their little sanctuary.

 

Her eyes moved over the unfamiliar garden specimens, so lovingly arranged and cared for.

 

“This place is magic,” she breathed, her gaze lingering on the tiled Moorish fountain that sat at the center of the flagstone courtyard.

 

He grunted a vague agreement, absorbed in a battle of wills with an old antique lock that appeared to be winning.

 

With a quiet expletive and a push, it opened. He smiled triumphantly at the heavy oaken door and looked over his shoulder at his soaked girl. His eyes sparkled as a thought crossed his mind. With a roguish smile, he seized her and hoisted her back up into his arms.  

 

She clung to his chest instinctively, fighting a smile. “Ben, you _beast!_ I think I’m fully capable of-- _mh!_ \--”

 

He cut her off with the crush of his mouth, kissing her soundly. Her indignant protests were lovingly trounced, and he parted from her only when she’d gone boneless with compliance. Pulling back, he stared into her eyes—eyes that reminded him of autumn—warm and golden, with little slivers of green that spoke of the summer past.

 

“I’m going to marry you,” he stated in a low voice, meltingly earnest. Then he smiled, his eyes crinkling with the playful warmth he reserved only for her. “So just bear with me as I get a feel for how this carry-her-over-the-threshold thing works,” he said, sweeping her dramatically through the door and kicking it closed behind them.

 

“If that’s the case, you can practice on me anytime,” she murmured dazedly, holding to his solid chest as he lowered her feet to the ground. She dropped a quick kiss on his neck and parted from him to peek around.

 

They stood in a small foyer with the living room opening off to the left. Her mouth fell open as she crept around it, hugging herself in the absence of his body heat as she admired the recessed alcoves and exposed wooden beams. It was a lovingly-wrought example of Spanish revival architecture, and Rey marveled at the thought that had gone into every detail.

 

“God, Ben, it’s so beautiful,” she breathed, trailing a hand over the hand-painted tile fresco that adorned a wall. “Honestly, looking around this place, one would think we were in some villa on the Spanish coast.

 

She returned to him, laying a hand lightly on his chest and gazing up at him with a soft look. “You must’ve paid a fortune for this place.”

 

His smile was mysterious. “We gentleman never tell.”

 

Another shiver wracked through her and his smile soured. “Look at you, you’re freezing,” he said, brushing the damp hair from her forehead and taking her hand. “Come. It’s straight into a shower with you.”

 

He led her to the north side of the house, past a deluxe kitchen that made her jaw drop and into a large bedroom. Crossing the threshold, he smiled, pleased with the advance details he’d worked out with the caretaker.

 

The air was much warmer here, thanks to the fire that crackled in a rustic, Spanish style fireplace. Two cream-colored armchairs were angled before it, and the gilded barrel that served as a companion table was set with a bottle of port and two glasses.

 

She gasped as her face lit up. “Ben!” she scolded happily. “What have you done?! You are so sly, I swear…” she trailed off, absorbing all the details.

 

He lounged against the wall, well-rewarded as she exclaimed over the fireplace, the wine, and the massive bed with its hand-carved mahogany frame.

 

When she’d taken her fill of the lux surrounding them, she returned to him, slipping her arms about his waist and rising onto tiptoe to place a kiss on his mouth. “You, sir, have really outdone yourself,” she murmured, gazing at him adoringly.

 

“I love spoiling you,” he drawled, admiring her as one does a fine sculpture. “You’ll be quite rotten by the time I’m through with you.”

 

She gave him a look of playful outrage, smacking his chest. Her wrists were instantly caught within the vise of his hands, and she gave a tiny yelp of surprise as he spun them and pressed her back to the wall, reversing their positions.

 

His eyes glittered. “You have no idea how sly I am,” he warned, anchoring her with the press of his hips, “but you’re gonna find out.”

 

With a wicked smirk, he smoothly transferred both of her wrists to a single, massive hand and pinned them over her head.

 

She stared up at him speechlessly, heart pounding at how quickly he’d changed the dynamic. His dick was hard where it pressed up against her torso, and suddenly she wanted it lower. Her breathing sped and she strained against him, fighting just to feel him shut her down.

 

His grim smile and the immovable vise that held her told her what she wanted to know—that she was helpless, and that he could take whatever he wanted. She relaxed in his hold and whimpered softly, feeling a gush of warmth flood her panties.

 

His voice lowered an octave, quieting into something dangerous. “Something about you pressed up against the wall,” he murmured, his free hand sliding deviously up her ribcage as he captured her lips in a searing kiss.

 

Rey felt her insides liquify as his mouth slanted over hers, positively devouring her. He laved at her, coaxing her into a lazy, sensual dance before sucking at her gently, his lips a heavenly cushion against hers. The way he used his tongue was maddening, sliding so suggestively in her mouth, all she could think of was sex.

 

His kisses had moods, she’d swear it on her life. He was so fucking good he could trademark them. This one right here? _Positively_ _obscene_. The warmth of his hand enclosed her breast and she moaned into his mouth, breathing hard as his thumb stroked at her pebbled nipple.

 

When he pulled away at last, she could barely stand. He disabled her further with the intent stare he leveled.

 

“Are you wet for me?” he asked, his voice low and intimate.

 

She bit her lip, contrite as she felt herself clench, another surge of moisture flowing forth as if summoned.

 

His stare roved languidly from her eyes to her mouth. “Has that pretty pussy gone soft and hot?”

 

Back up to her eyes again, plundering their dilated depths. “When I pull down your panties, what will I find, hmm…?”

 

She felt herself swoon at his quiet words, opening her mouth to speak but finding no voice to give.  

 

It was agonizing as he released her hands and began to strip her, peeling the wet clothes from her body, revealing her bit by bit. She was in a state by the time he drew down her lacy white hipsters. A crystalline string of her arousal followed them, slicking her thigh.

 

He tsk’ed at her playfully, his eyes smoldering with barely-checked hunger as he stared at the dark thatch of hair that glistened with want of him.

 

Rising from his kneel, he bent his knees and pressed the delicious bulge of his cock right where she wanted it, grinding lazily into the wet mess of her pussy. She gasped, her head falling back against the wall, lips parted as she gazed pleadingly up at him. He hummed as his thumbs stroked arcs over her rib cage, slowly circling higher to trace the undercurve of her breasts.

 

He was so very cunning. The dichotomy of her fully nude body pressed to his clothed one was killing her, and she couldn’t keep her peace any longer.

 

The words burst from her in a tide of need. “Ben, please!” she cried, her fingers winding into his sweater and tugging.

 

Instantly he flashed a sweet, crooked smile, almost apologetic as he ceased his torment, cupping her face and pressing a quick urgent kiss to her trembling mouth. Then he was pulling his sweater off, quickly followed by his tee, jeans and briefs.

 

When he finally stood naked, he gathered her into an embrace. “Is that better?” he asked, dipping low for another soft, reverent kiss.

 

“Mm-hm,” she warbled, feeling vulnerable as she responded to the honest caring she heard in his voice, looking up at him through the dark sweep of her lashes.

 

“Come, beautiful.” 

 

He led her to an en-suite bathroom and started the shower, adjusting the temperature. She got a quick glimpse of a gorgeous copper soaking tub and ornately-wrought iron wall sconces before an insistent hand was drawing her into the tiled alcove.

 

The light was dim, the close quarters intimate. It set the mood almost as much as her companion, his gorgeous body streaming with water as he stared her down, rubbing a bar of french milled soap into a creamy froth.

 

She slipped around him and ducked her head under the copper rainfall showerhead, closing her eyes and letting the heat seep into her. The familiar scent of cedar filled the shower, causing her heart to flip over. Its clean, earthy fragrance matched him to a T, and she loved how he liked to mark her with it, wreathing her in the smell of him.

 

His hands found her hips and she opened her eyes to find him all soapy, the magnificent length of his cock jutting comically from a cloud of foam. She flashed him an unguarded smile as he guided her from the spray, taking her place as he began to wash her skin. Her eyes closed as he began.

 

He started with her neck, cupping it before moving over her clavicle and shoulders, his massive hand dwarfing her sternum as it slid over to lift her arm, stroking down it with both hands. He repeated his motions on the other side, taking his time, massaging her muscles lightly as he went.

 

Her voice was throaty as she praised him. “Oh baby, I wish you could know...your hands are magic...so damn good…” she tapered off, eyes still closed as she basked in his attention.

 

There was a little smile on her face as she sighed, completely relaxed under his ministrations. He washed her breasts thoroughly but with the same care he gave to less erogenous zones, his touch communicating that this was to be a sensual rather than sexual experience.

 

He moved on to the shapely plane of her waist before wrapping his arms around her to get her back.

 

His hand slipped between the cleft of her ass, lathering her well before kneading at her buttocks with both hands, biting on his lip as he fought not to linger there.

 

She, meanwhile, was also waging a silent battle, warring with the urge to seek attention that was decidedly less...objective.

 

He gave her ass a wet smack before releasing it with a twinkle in his eye. “I’ll be back for more of that later,” he warned, rousing a swarm of butterflies in her middle.

 

Kneeling, he soaped down her legs lovingly, lifting each foot over his knee. As he stood, he slid a hand between her thighs, slipping up to her groin and lathering it well while avoiding her sex. Then he set aside the bar and rinsed his hands before pulling her to his body and pivoting her into the water.

 

He kissed her at the same time his fingers slid between her folds. His mouth was warm and wet, and every bit of their skin was slippery. She murmured wordlessly against his lips, soft, feminine sounds of pleasure as he stroked her slit, running the pads of his fingers through her arousal.  

 

She clung to his biceps as he took his time washing her, appreciative of how careful he was not to get too much of the creamy lather into her. Her relaxed noises became whimpers that filled his mouth as he lingered there, holding her tight as the soap streamed from her shaking body.  

 

His black hair was plastered in wet locks across his forehead when he broke the kiss. He pulled back to take her in, still fingering at her pussy without penetrating her. “Fuck, Rey, you get so wet for me,” he said wonderingly, searching her half-lidded eyes. “It’s a goddamned shame to wash all this deliciousness away.”

 

Her brows furrowed and she blinked at him, her mind half gone as he continued to stroke her.

 

He dipped down to kiss her again, feathering her mouth with his parting shot. “We’re just gonna have to get you dripping all over again. Better keep you hydrated...”

 

A muffled sound of indignation escaped her, swallowed by his smiling, greedy mouth. She gave him a light slap on the chest for good measure, her hand splaying there as he finally slipped his fingers free with a murmur of praise that absolved him of all sin.

 

With a final rinse to her body, he reached behind her and turned off the spray, leaning out and returning with two plush towels. He wrapped her in one and ushered her from the shower before drying himself.

 

“I gotta run to the car and grab our bags,” he said, giving her a quick peck. “I’ll be right back.” He folded the towel about his waist and dashed off.

 

She’d finished drying and was seated before the fire when she heard him return with a short, exclamatory yowl that told her it was still raining. He was greeted by her amused smile when he emerged with wet, messy hair wearing only his jeans from earlier and carrying two duffle bags.

 

“It’s really starting to pour out there,” he remarked. “Definitely good we’re all tucked in for the night.”

 

Indeed, she could hear the sound of the rain drumming steadily on the roof.

 

“It only makes all this even more inviting,” she declared, hugging herself happily.

 

Her eyes followed him as he placed his bag next to the bed before delivering hers at her feet and sweeping low in a grande révérence.

 

Kneeling there, he glanced up with that crooked smile she loved and placed a kiss on the back of her hand. “Princess,” he murmured theatrically, “your things.”

 

Her laugh was pure delight, and she smiled down at him, scooting to the edge of her chair to give him a kiss.

 

“I adore everything about you, Ben Solo,” she whispered, cupping his cheek as she stood.

 

“Don’t let anyone tell you I’m only in it for that bod,” she added, looking back over her shoulder with a naughty smile.  

 

His eyes were wide and he stared with a surprised expression as she headed for the bathroom. “Well, even if you were…”

 

Her laugh floated back to him.

 

While she changed, he donned a pair of lounge pants and placed several items by the side of the bed. Then he padded barefoot to the kitchen and poured two tall glasses of water.

 

 _Hydrated indeed_. He smirked to himself, walking languidly back to the bed as he envisioned the next several hours.

 

When she emerged, he was waiting for her, his large form perched easily on the side of the bed.

 

His stare beckoned, as did the hand that patted his knee subtly.

 

Her heart beat a little faster in her chest as she went to him, the light material of the babydoll fluttering about her thighs. His hands captured her hips and he held her still, examining her with eyes that made her burn.

 

“This is beautiful,” he murmured, sliding his hands up the seafoam chiffon she wore. He took his time looking her over.

 

“So beautiful,” he mused airily.

 

His roving hands came to an abrupt stop on her hips as he pinned her in place with a hard stare that made her want to tremble. “But you’ve been a bad girl.”

 

She stared down at the ground, feeling a little faint as he pulled her down upon one knee. It was impossible not to see the massive bulge of his cock tenting the loose dark pants he wore. She stared at it, her lashes fluttering as she resisted her impulse, folding her hands demurely in her lap.

 

Over the last few months, he’d taught her how good it was to wait, to let him lead. She’d learned how to be obedient, reveling in the divine release that came with relinquishing control.

 

She wanted to be good for him, so she bit her lip and stared up at him with clear, golden eyes.

 

“What have I done, Daddy?” she whispered.

 

He’d been skimming lazy fingertips down her arm, her waist, the tips of her breasts, exploring her in a noncommittal way. Waking her nerve endings for what was to come.

 

Now he fixed her with his dark eyes and her sweet lover was gone. In his place was her ruler, examining her without mercy as he decided what sentence to pass.

 

Rey swallowed as the tension in her body built.

 

His eyes flickered, the ghost of a smile at his lips. “Down you go, sweetheart.”

 

She felt helpless as a kitten as hard hands grasped her waist and guided her to bend over his opposite knee.

 

He talked to her as he moved her into position. “I’m going to tell you what you’ve done to receive your punishment, and then I’m going to spank you for it. I’ll say when you’ve had enough, do you understand?”

 

“Yes, Daddy,” she answered breathlessly, staring at the white sheepskin rug beneath them.

 

She felt her cunt clench as he lifted the hem of her babydoll and settled it around the small of her back. He tutted scoldingly at her lack of panties before engulfing her ass in the heat of his hand and kneading at it, pulling lightly at her springy muscles.

 

His words were sleek as new-spun silk. “Those little shorts you wore were _very_ naughty.”

 

 _Smack!_ She gasped softly as the sting blossomed over the center of her ass, but he gave her no time to dwell on it before he’d landed two more ringing slaps, one on each cheek.

 

She bit her lip, blinking furiously as she braced for more.

 

His hand circled the undercurve of her bottom, awaking further sensitivity. “You teased me all day, flaunting this ripe little peach shamelessly.”

 

She whimpered as his hand connected twice in rapid succession, making sure both sides received equal punishment.

 

“And only bad girls wear a white blouse with no bra.”

 

His hand parted the air over and over, and the sound of flesh being slapped filled the room.

 

“My dick has been hard all fucking day,” he growled, “and I’m starting to think you did it on purpose.”

 

“There are repercussions...” _smack!_ “For tempting me...” _smack!_ “With that tight little ass.” _smack!_

 

Little whimpers were escaping her with each connection and her derriere was on fire.

 

The pain was becoming harder to take gracefully and she bit her lip as emotion welled hot and heavy in her throat. He seemed to read her and paused, murmuring praise, telling her she was being good and that this would all be over soon.

 

She moaned softly, looking back at him with huge, teary eyes when he soothed her with light strokes of his palm.

 

“Does it hurt, angel?” he asked, so tender it made the first tear skip down her cheek.

 

“Yes!” she managed, her voice cracking.

 

“Can you take two more for me?”

 

His voice was so smooth, so adoring, she would do just about anything for him.

 

She gave him a jerky nod and ducked her head in anticipation.

 

“Such a good girl,” he breathed, delivering a quick volley on both stinging cheeks.

 

At last, her broken cry rang through the room, sending chills of lust through him.

 

Then he was stroking her reddened flesh soothingly, whispering endearments, telling her what a good girl she was for taking her punishment so bravely.

 

Her cunt throbbed along with her bottom as he pulled her up and folded her boneless form into his arms.

 

Through the swim of her tears, she saw that he looked somewhat affected as well, his modicum of control shaken by the tantalizing act of disciplining her.

 

His smoky eyes savored her broken expression before settling his gaze on her quivering lip. Then he was kissing her, slipping his tongue into her mouth as he brushed the tears from her flushed cheeks.

 

Everything about her was loose and languid in the aftermath of his games, and he cupped her head as it lolled, plundering the softness of her mouth without meeting any resistance.

 

Without preamble, he slipped his finger between the petals of her sex, assessing the effect of his spankings.

 

She was absolutely drenched, the delicious curve of her inner thighs shining with the spread of her arousal.

 

“Feel you,” he whispered, awe in his voice as he stroked up and down through her sopping-wet pussy. The wet sucking sounds that accompanied his repetitive motion were an aphrodisiac for him, and he took his time, his mouth mimicking what he wanted to do down below.

 

Breaking their kiss, he leveled a burning stare and offered his cum-slicked finger. Her heavy-lidded eyes held his unflinchingly, parting her lips as she slid him inside her mouth.

 

Outside, it began to pour, the rain coming down in torrents as his finger was suckled.

 

He felt his control slipped as his irises faded to black. “You love the taste of it, don’t you,” he husked.

 

“Only when I get to lick it off of you,” she replied, giving him a coy little smile that sealed her fate.

 

His nostrils flared like a predator who’d caught the scent of blood, and he pulled her to her feet with a startled yelp, keeping her pressed against him as he stared down at her for a long minute.

 

Then he stroked her head like he would a beloved pet and quietly gave the command. “Stretch out on the bed for me, face-down, hands over your head.”

 

When she’d complied, he stripped off his pants, palming his twitching cock a few times before climbing over her and seizing her calves. He relished her little yelp as he spread her wide and planted his chest on the bed between her thighs, his hands slipping under her hips to lift her a little.

 

She glistened like an overripe fruit, from her thighs to the wet cleft of her ass. The sight and smell of her arousal nearly undid him. He silently coached restraint, grinding his painful erection against the mattress to tide himself over.

 

He gave her an impatient little yank back at the same time he licked her, his tongue warm in the cleft of her ass.

 

She gasped in shock and he smiled, doing it again, stroking from her taint up over the puckered little hole, to crest the rounded globes of her perfect ass.

 

“Ben!!” She shrieked, beginning to struggle a little. He pinned her in place easily, trapping her beneath his weight. The scandalized tone of her voice was like heroin to him.

 

“I'm not done yet,” he purred, plunging his face between her springy cheeks. She cried out when she found she couldn’t escape, and he hummed his enjoyment, beginning to lick and suck at her furled opening in earnest.

 

What he was doing was filthy, dirty, depraved, and she squirmed and whined into the pillow, grappling with the unfamiliar as he plied her flesh. He was merciless, laving the cleft of her backside with the flat of his tongue, sucking at that most forbidden place.

 

The whole area was so sensitive, and he was so diligent, that wasn’t long before she was arching back at him with pleasure, her soft moans telling him that she loved it.

 

But it wasn’t enough. Not for him. “You like this, don’t you.”

 

She stilled, her face buried in the pillow as she listened.

 

“You like me licking and sucking at your pretty little ass,” he murmured, punctuating his assertion by tonguing at her puckered hole, making her writhe and whimper.

 

“Say it,” he said lightly, “come now, my love, you can tell me…”

 

She moaned softly in response, giving him the prettiest look of distress from over her shoulder.

 

Still, she kept her silence.

 

He wasn’t having any of it. At once he was up kneeling behind her, pulling her roughly up on all fours. She yipped in surprise, her knees shaking a little as he began circling her buttocks suggestively, his palm promising trouble.

 

“Say it,” he hissed.

 

“Yes!” she cried, “yes, I--I like it when you l-lick my ass,” she whimpered, her voice trailing off in embarrassment.

 

“Good...because we’re not through…” he paused, one arm reaching over her to retrieve a black box from the nightstand. Her golden eyes followed it in mute suspense as he brought it behind her and out of sight.

 

Then his arm snaked around her waist, raising her up on her knees so she knelt flush against him. He hooked his chin over her shoulder and brought the little black box in front of her, making sure she could see as he flipped open the magnetized top.

 

She breathed in a short gasp and his cock twitched in anticipation against her buttock.

 

He turned his lips to her ear. “It’s time to get crowned, princess,” he purred.

 

Her heart stopped as she stared down at the tapered cone-shaped plug he held, its anchor topped with a glittering white gem. They’d talked about this weeks ago, and she had agreed it was something she wanted...but he, being who he was, left her in the dark as to exactly _when_ she’d be getting it.

 

He pulled it from its dark velvet nest and discarded the box, keeping her kneeling before him.

 

Rey felt faint, delirious with arousal as he spread her thighs achingly wide and reached under her. The metal was cool at first, and she jumped when she felt it roll over her clit. Her hands instinctively reached back and grasped his hips, needing something to hold as he guided her into uncharted waters.

 

His breath tickled her throat, and she gasped as the warm wetness of his mouth sealed over the back of her neck, sucking languidly at her skin.

 

The smooth, hard toy had warmed quickly, drinking her body heat as he guided it lower, poising it at the entrance of her cunt and dipping incrementally, teasing her. Her needy moan wasn’t enough, so he reached a finger down and lightly pressed her clit as he worked the plug in and out, coaxing the undulations of her hips. He didn’t stop until he felt her juices coat his fingertips where he held the jeweled anchor.

 

He continued the arc of his trajectory, moving inevitably back to settle the tip against her opening. His other hand ceased its play at her clit, cupping her entire groin in a massive hand, holding her in place as he began to tap the rounded edge at her backdoor.

 

Goosebumps rose all over her body, and her head fell back against his shoulder.

 

Her moans were pushing him over the edge as he began to breach the furled little hole between her cheeks, sliding it shallowly in and out.

 

“You’re so slick, baby,” he murmured breathily, “this ass is so slick and wet.”

 

The whimpers she made were steady now as he stroked her, venturing deeper with every pass.

 

“Such a good girl, letting me play with you like this, so good for me.”

 

A loud, desperate cry tore from her throat as the widest part crested her tight ring of muscle before settling in place. She panted, breasts heaving as she stared wide-eyed at the ornately carved headboard blindly, slowly adjusting to the full sensation in her ass.

 

His fingers skirted the gem that crowned her. “Fuck, Rey. That is so incredibly sexy…” His voice was husky with unmet need.

 

She arched as his teeth sank into the bridge of her shoulder, a short cry leaving her lips as his fingers found her clit and began to strum back and forth.

 

He cupped her breast, pulling her tight against him as he dipped his hips to position himself. But before he could ease his cock into her, she came to the strokes of his fingers.

 

Her cry was almost fearful in quality, ringing through the room as she throbbed against his fingers, her body clenching down on the hard thing within it. He coaxed her softly, whispering filthy endearments that she only half-heard, lost as she was in her explosive release.

 

When she curled forward, her soft moans becoming gasps, he released her, gently letting her chest settle to the bed as he pulled her hips up to his.

 

The plug winked from between her cheeks, and he couldn’t wait.

 

“I’m going to fuck you now,” he told her, his voice hoarse. “Are you ready?”

 

She was still in the aftershocks of her meltdown, but she met his eyes and whimpered out a yes.

 

His gaze locked on the dripping folds of her swollen pussy and he licked his lips, thinking there had never been a prettier sight. He touched his tip to her entrance and gave her reddened ass a half-hearted slap.

 

“You know I’m going to eat this pussy later, right,” he mumbled off-handedly. She whimpered and he smiled, guiding his head into her, dipping as he hissed in pleasure at the tightness. Sex with her had always been a tight affair, but with the plug in, it was going to take some work.

 

She moaned and huffed as he stroked his spongy tip in and out, getting her used to the double penetration before giving her any of his length.

 

He had broken a sweat with the effort it was taking not to just start pounding her into the mattress. He groaned, his face crumpling with need. “Are you okay, baby?”

 

“Y-yes,” she warbled, her voice high-pitched as she stretched around his widening girth.

 

“I’m going to give you more,” he panted, striking up a cadence that brought him deeper with each thrust.

 

She’d risen up on all fours again, unable to lay supine while being subjected to such intense sensations. Her fists were white as she pulled at the bedding, and she spread her legs wider to receive him.

 

“Ben,” she sobbed, “oh please, please don’t stop,” she gasped, “It’s so good, so go--” she broke off with a cry as he bottomed out in her, and victory blossomed in his brain.

 

Nothing was sweeter than the sound of her begging. Nothing was prettier than the sight of her arching, her body reacting almost violently to the pleasure he meted out.

 

“There’s my good girl,” he panted, clenching his teeth as he began to tenderize the tight little sleeve of her pussy. His fingers brushed the jeweled hilt sticking out of her, tapping at it lightly as he pumped in and out, riding on the luxury of her slick wetness.

 

She clenched around him, drawing a groan as he felt the hardness of the plug through the wall of her muscle. Her whimpers were getting panicked again, and he could feel the roiling pressure just simmering at the top of his balls, waiting to explode into her. It was coming, and he couldn’t hold it at bay any longer.

 

“Fuck it,” he mumbled, gripping her hips tight and beginning to thrust, rocking into her faster as her cries became staccato.

 

His eyes closed as he listened to her lose it. _His favorite music._

 

Ever so gently, his fingers ghosted around to indulge in the kink that absolutely dismantled him every time. His mouth fell open. There he was, pumping rhythmically within her, causing her tight little tummy to bulge with every stroke.

 

He kept his hand resting lightly over her as white-hot pleasure shot through his dick and roared into her cunt. His groans were broken, jagged things as he pumped her full of his seed, filling her until she overflowed.

 

When he could find a coherent thought in his brain, he reached around her hip and rubbed at her clit, his face still pinched as he continued to orgasm in her.

 

Her moan was high-pitched and desperate.

 

As the waves of his pleasure subsided, he found his voice, coaxing her softly. “That’s my girl, cum for me pretty baby. Let me feel you melt.”

 

She panted, each breath a whimper as she neared the precipice of her own rapture. He rutted in her, still rock-hard, watching his cum brim and drip around his length with every stroke.

 

“Take it, Rey, take it.  I wanna feel your pussy sucking on my dick.”

 

She gave a gasp of shock as his words carried her over the edge, sobbing shortly before her body went rigid against him. Then she bucked sharply, her upper body collapsing onto the bed as her hips rode his dick in time with the spasms rolling through her.

 

Soft words of praise rained down around her, though she was well beyond understanding their meaning.

 

He licked his lips, awash in satisfaction as her sheath massaged his shaft in waves, spasming around him as he watched. He stared, completely enraptured as she silently cried herself through it, collapsing at last on the bed utterly spent.

 

“Oh, baby,” he murmured reverently, slipping his cock gently from her fevered body. A flood of creamy spend released, and he smiled, thinking this bedspread was doomed.

 

“Come here,” he murmured, rolling her gently onto her back.

 

Her eyes were closed, inky lashes wet with tears. _So fucking perfect._

 

He hummed with pleasure, blanketing his exhausted love with the warmth of his body. Her lips were flushed and red, and she still panted lightly. That plush cupid’s bow called to him, and he lowered his head over her, planting a tender kiss on her mouth.

 

“You know...the only thing wrong with doggie-style is that I don’t get to kiss those sweet lips,” he mused, stroking her cheek.

 

Her eyes stayed closed but a smile spread over her face.

 

Encouraged, he began to ply her with pillowy kisses, trying to wake the dead.

 

Outside, it continued to pour.

 

Inside was warm, so warm.

  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


And since I can no longer post these little indulgences on Tumblr, I'll post them here. Have a cupcake. ;)

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer That Is Probably Unnecessary But I'll Say JIC: I tend to take liberties with my fics that should in no way be construed as proper or sane in real life. All sexy accoutrements, most especially those devoted to anal play, should ALWAYS involve copious amounts of LUBE. That is all. :)


End file.
